


The Hybrid

by Beeuk87



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Heats, Knotting, Mating, Mating Bite, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Violence, more tags will be added, ruts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23533771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeuk87/pseuds/Beeuk87
Summary: 100 years ago a war broke out between the humans and the werewolves in a bid to wipe out the werewolf population the humans built a device containing silver and wolfs bane that would go into the earth’s atmosphere wiping out 80% of the werewolf population.The wolves who did survive were hunted down and the males were instantly killed the hunters would capture the female wolves they would take the female wolves to The Hybrid, It is a medical research centre testing and experimenting on female wolves genetics.The wolves who were of age and had their heats were separated to the adolescents and the children. The females would be taken to be experimented on, tested on they tried mixing the wolves DNA with humans for it to only fail and kill the human test subject within a few days. Scientist have been trying to mate human males and female wolves but so far no pregnancy has come out of the experiences or no pregnancy lasted long enough for the foetus to survive.The entire building inside and out was made of pure silver and their doors were lined with silver even though you would need a key card to unlock the doors. The humans also used some amounts wolfs bane in the werewolves diet to keep them weak.
Relationships: Bruno/Cassy
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter compared to the chapters I normally write, but I thought it was a good stopping point and to see if anyone will be interested in reading this...

_KAA-BOOM the third bomb had gone off this time getting closer to their home. Gun fire rang out in the night._

_“Mel get the children and go!_

_“Mama what’s going on?” asked the confused 10 year old boy named Kai._

_“Take your sister and run and don’t look back, protect her Kai. I love you. Now run and don’t stop.” Mel said to her boy the tears now streaming down her face. She jumps as another bomb hits and more screaming as the sound of more gun fire roars through the night._

_Run!_

_Run!_

_Ruuuuun!”_

_Kai held his two year old little sister the best that he could as he ran through the woods barefoot and completely terrified. He looks back just as he sees his parents being gunned down. “NO! He screams._

Kai jolts awake breathing heavy his body drenched in sweat from his reoccurring nightmare. Rubbing his face he slowly gets up and makes his way to the bath for a shower.

“Another bad dream?” a female voice asked who sat at the kitchen table eating her breakfast.

“Yes, they seem to be getting worse the more stressed I get” Kai replies as he takes a seat at the table.

“It’s not your fault you know, you were just a child yourself Kai.

“I know that!” Kai shouts as he slams his fits onto the table in frustration causing the girl at the table to jump. Kai stands up storming out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Cassy sits and stares at the door that was just slammed shut only taking her eyes off of it when she heard her mate Bruno he was tall a good 6ft 3 inches with a hard muscular body to match, he has wavy brown hair and brown eyes to match.

He stood in the kitchen doorway barefoot and just his boxer shorts. “It’s not your fault Cass you know how on edge he gets after one of his dreams.” The Alpha says as he takes a seat next to his mate.

Cassy lets out a long sigh before nodding in agreement. Wanting to change the subject the Omega turns to her mate. “So how did it go last night?”

“Well, Kai and I were able to track down the location of where a pack of the hunters were camped out at, but…”

“But?” Cassy nudged.

“But we couldn’t get very close as the camp was lined with silver fences and walls.”

“Fucking humans and their god damn silver.” Cassy spits in disgust.

“Yup, tell me about it you could imagine how Kai reacted when he noticed the silver fences.”

Bruno leans in and gives his mate a soft kiss on her lips before getting up and walking out of the house. The Alpha walks outside hearing his friend in the barn where they train. When he enters the barn he sees Kai punching the punching bag. Bruno walks up to hold the bag as he friend continues to punch it. “So, another dream huh?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Kai said in between punches.

“Okay, fair enough. So, what do you think we should do in regards to the camp we found last night?”

Kai finally stops punching the bag and looks at his friend before replying, “Well unless we magically get Immune to silver in the next hour there is no way of getting inside.”

“Wait..what if we could magically get immune to the silver just long enough to get in and out?” Bruno pondered.

“I don’t know about you, but I don’t know any witches nearby let alone ones that would help wolves.” Kai said while walking over to the seating area, Bruno following behind.

“I have a friend who has a friend who knows someone who has a friend that knows a witch that would help.”

Kai should his head in confusion. “Huh, what the fuck you talking about?” 

Let’s just say I have some connections to a witch that will help us.” Bruno stated.

“Well why couldn’t you just say that instead of that mumble jumble you just said a minute ago?” Kai laughed giving his friend a playful push.

“Because it wouldn’t be Bruno without his mumbo jumbo.” Cassy sniggered in the barn door way.

Kai smiles at Cassy and nods his head in agreement. “That is true. Listen Cas I am sorry that I am a moody asshole.”

“No shit.” Cassy replied sitting next to her mate. “Sooo, you may know someone who knows a witch that can help us get into the camp? Is that what I heard?”

“Yes.” Bruno sighed.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later they were travelling to the witch in hopes that she will be able to help them. Bruno had reassured his friends that the witch was expecting them after he got in touch with his friend and the witch would indeed help them, but Kai was sceptical.

The only problem is that the witch lived at the only end of the island Attohalan and that was going to take them at least three days travelling even in their wolf forms.

They also needed to be calculated and careful to not get spotted by the hunters, so travelling during the day would be extremely dangerous for them. So Kai said they would need to travel mostly at night when they have the most advantages being wolves and all.

They were only just a few hours into their travels when the wolves came to a sudden stop getting low into the tall grassy field they crouch slowly as the human hunters with machine guns in their hands search around obviously for any wolves. There were to many of them to risk attacking so the wolves stand low as they travelled the tall grass giving them protection from the hunters.

Once they were far enough away for the hunters to not be able to see them the wolves finally stood tall. Through their mind link they were able to communicate with each other.

“Jesus, that was close.” Bruno huffed. “Yeah too close, I think we should find camp somewhere and wait until dusk to travel.” Kai said.

Soon the wolves found a remote area that they decided to make camp for the night, all three wolves slept huddled together staying in the wolf forms to stay warm.

At dusk they made their way to the witch, travelling across the countryside, crossing a river and fighting off a pack of hunters along the way. “Guys, that was close. I mean we fought off hunters before, but there was too many of them this time.” The Omega sighed.

“Yeah I have to admit there were a lot of them together this time around.” Bruno said. The wolves didn’t have time to dwell on the pack of hunters as they were confronted by another pack heading their way, looks to be at least 7 of them.

“Oh for fuck sake.” Kai mutters preparing himself for battle the other two wolves doing the same.

“Whoa, whoa wait! One of the “human hunters” said with his hands held out in front of him in defence. “We’re not here to fight you or capture you.”

Shifting into his human form Kai gave the human man a sceptical look not believing him. “How do I know that you are telling the truth?”

“We are the guardians we help wolves escape to safety.”

Bruno and Cassy made low snarling sounds as they paced back and forth eyeing up the humans they were restless still not trusting them. “Well if you are the guardians that protect wolves then you’ll let us pass without any trouble.” Kai stated.

“Yes by all means, but…”

“But what?” Kai interrupted.

“You might want to rethink the direction that you are going then as you are heading straight towards the hunters main camp ground where there will be, ohhh approximately 300 hunters. The human man smirked.

“Shit.” Kai mutters to himself. “Are you able to get us to Attohalan?”

“Why in hell would you guys want to go there for? That place is cursed and full of witches. So they say.” Another man my guessing he’s second in command says as he stands by the man who Kai was first talking to.

“That is none of your concerns, can you get us to the island and back or not?” Kai snapped.

“Whoa wait a god damn minute here, if we are going to help you guys we need to know what business you have going to that cursed of an island Attohalan?”

Kai gritted his teeth, fist balling at his side the other wolves were feeling his anger and restlessness. Cassy shifted into her human form going over to Kai. Standing in front of him she puts her hands on each side of his face bringing his attention to hers. “Kai, they are here to help, just tell them so we can get going.”

Kai signs and Cassy gives him a small smile before turning around to look at the humans. “Fine, we need to go see a witch in hopes that they can make us a protection spell or amulet against silver and wolves bane.”

“Why would you guys need protection against that unless, no…? Are you guys going to try to break into the capturing centre!?” Kai just nods his head.

“Okay, we will help you, but tell your friend over there that he has to shift into his human form.”

Kai looks over his shoulders at Bruno and within a few seconds the wolf was in his human form standing next to Cassy. “Good first you guys need your god awful wet dog smell disguised, no offence. Come over to Helen she will spray you with an anti-wolf spray that will temporary disguise your wolf scents. By the way my name is Oliver and this is my right hand man Shane. 

Bruno, Kai and Cassy shook hands with the men they were then introduced to the others in the group, Helen was their doctor, but don’t let that mistake you into thinking that she is helpless she is also a trained soldier. Then there was Mat and Eric who are also soldiers and Sammy their herbalist.

A few painfully slow hours on their human legs they only just made it half way to the Island. They have stopped at a camp that the Guardians had set up for the night. They would rest and start again in the morning.

The camp had another group already there and wasn’t expecting the three new people that they picked up along the way. After a few exchange of words between Oliver and the other group leader they were sitting around a campfire eating the food that the Guardians cooked up for them.

Shane and Kai sat talking about the plan for tomorrow while the others socialised with the humans once they were finished Kai announced to his friends that he was calling it a night and going to his tent. Bruno and Cassy said their regards to the Alpha before carrying on talking with the humans for another hour before going to their own tents.

“Cas what are you doing?” The Alpha asked as he laid on his back in just his boxers. Cassy hand was slowly caressing her hand up the Alphas thigh getting near his manhood. “It has been a while since I felt you on me, in me.” The Omega whispered in the Alpha’s ear while she slides her hand up his boxers grabbing his still soft cock in her hand.

“Ahh, yes it has.” The Alpha groaned flipping their position so he is now on top of the Omega kissing her hard and aggressively. Their clothes are quickly stripped off and are soon making passionate love the Omega cries out her orgasm and they fall asleep in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, as you may have noticed that I changed the title from The battle between the Humans and Werewolves to The Hybrid. I just feel that it fits the story better and isn't such a long title.

**“** This smells like shit, tell me again why we need to have this sprayed on ourselves when we can hide our scents ourselves?” Kai mutters as Sammy the herbalist sprays the wolves with a disgusting smelling spray.

“Well, the hunters you see have these devices that can still track wolves even when they are masking their own scents. What? Don’t look so surprised, The Hybrid have come up with a lot of devices to trace, track wolves and to detect their scents. They will be able to track you immediately without this spray.”

“Guys I can’t smell your scents, this is not good.” Bruno says staring at Kai with his arms crossed. “Bruno its fine, we will be fine its only temporarily and once we are finished we can wash it off.”

The wolves and some of the Guardians are soon on their way to the Island and along the way Kai and Oliver hang back as they begin to talk.

“Do you know who runs the Hybrid?” Kai asks. Oliver rubs the back of his neck, “yeah I use to work at the Hybrid before I started the Guardians. I was young and naive and it wasn’t until I was higher rank did I truly realise what they were doing. I didn’t agree with what they were doing, so I resigned.”

“What didn’t you agree with? Kai ask his eyes darkening with his obvious anger.

“Well, the kidnapping of all female wolves for starters. We was told they were volunteers or orphans, I didn’t know that they were kidnapped.”

“You really were naive wasn’t you?” Kai chuckles.

“Hey, in my defence I grew up in a very sheltered home and wasn’t allowed outside unless I was in my own garden that had a 10 foot wooden fence around it.” Oliver quips.

My parents feared the wolves and for years I was told how dangerous they were, how awful they were and to never trust them. My parents brainwashed me from a young age until my early 20s.

So, yeah I didn’t know that the female wolves were being kidnapped and their families slaughtered for them. To me the Hybrid was there to keep humans safe and to help us understand the wolves’ biology and genetics.”

Kai listens tentatively as Oliver talks and nods occasionally and when he is done talking he lets out a long sigh looking over at the Alpha. Kai lips press together slightly before he starts to speak. “What made you start questioning the Hybrid then?”

“I was just promoted to level 5 security clearance which is quite high up there, there are only 7 security clearances. So, I was given a team to train and take out on level 5 missions… Oliver trails off warily of the wolf tensing next to him as they continue walking.

The missions I was told to do were to take out my team to hunt down wolves, kill any male wolves on the spot no matter their ages.” Oliver takes in a deep breath before he continues. “To get the female wolves, children or adults it didn’t matter. To get them any way that we could if that meant to kill their family, friends or mates then so be it.”

“Jesus.” Kai whispers.

Oliver looks ahead not daring to look the Alpha in his eyes, he is still ashamed that he was a part of the Hybrid. “Yep. I started questioning the Hybrid when we came to a small village. There was twenty male children ranging from babies to twelve and ten adult males. My men and I killed them all and took their females children and adults.”

“I heard stories about the village slaughter from the hunters, your men didn’t just kill the males they totured them for hours, used babies as shooting targets and the young children as hunting practice. It was fucking brutal.” Kai spits his anger.

“I had no part of that.” Oliver defends himself. “No, but you were you see because they were your men under you command and by not stopping it and allowing it made you a part of it and just as guilty.”

Oliver knows what the Alpha is saying is true, he could have stopped the men from torturing the wolves, but he didn’t instead he just went to his tent and ignored the screams, the pleas and the gun fire. He was just as guilty he can’t deny it and even after all these years he feels just as guilty now at thirty-four as he did back then as a twenty-six year old.

They walked the rest of the journey to their next resting point in silence only speaking occasionally to each other or to the others who were still walking ahead of them. It was actually a lovely sunny warm day, the birds chirping, not a cloud in the sky.

By the time they finished setting up camp it was almost dusk and they were all sitting around the camp fire filling their empty stomachs. All of the wolves stopped eating and shifted their ears when they heard a twig break in the distance they breathed in a sigh of relief when a deer emerged from the clearing and scattering when it noticed the others.

***

“Jesus are you in heat or something girl?” Bruno laughs as his mate nips at his earlobe for the hundredth time while straddling his lap. Bruno wouldn’t minded so much, but they were still sitting at the campfire going over tomorrow’s plans. When Cassy decided to nip, lick at his neck and whispering in his ear before straddling him, grinding her front into his while continuing to nip and kiss at his neck.

Kai shakes his head letting out a laugh at his friends while the Guardians look on in confusion. “What exactly is a heat?” Eric asked curiosity looming in his eyes. The other Guardians looking on waiting for an answer.

Shifting in her mates lap so she can face Eric. “It’s what all Omega wolves go through after puberty male or female.” Cassy starts to explain. ”Omegas go through heats every 28 days and can last anywhere between 4-7 days, it is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate.”

“So, basically like a period?” Eric interrupts.

Cassy laughs. “No, I mean we still have periods once we hit puberty, but Omega werewolves also go through a heat and male Alphas go through ruts. During these heats, the hormones in an Omega go all crazy.

A heat for an Omega is intense, you feel like your skin is on fire, itching, burning and the ultimate urge to be sated and if you are unmated it is very dangerous for an Omega to go into heat. Because a strong scent is released during the heats, causing the Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega. Alphas can smell an Omega’s heat from miles away and will track her down and you know…

A rut is the alphas version of a heat, except the alpha is highly aggressive and dominant during this. It is brought on when an omega triggers it through their heat, however it can happen naturally.

During this time the alpha is highly aroused and will seek out an unmarked Omegas or unmated Omegas. Alpha’s also have a knot that will lock the Alpha and Omega together when they are having sex." Seeing the look of confusion on the humans faces Cassy goes on to explain what a knot is.

"A knot will build at the base of the penis of sperm and once it’s full the knot will push through and lock into place and emptying inside the Omega. This when then allow accurate mating and breeding.”

The Guardian’s stared wide-eye, jaws dropped as Cassy explains the heat and ruts to them. “Holy fucking shit.” Mat says finally breaking the silence.

“That is interesting, does the knot hurt the Omega?” Helen the Guardian’s doctor asks.

“Yes, but when an Omega is in heat they need it, they want it so bad that the pain good or bad is a relief of their bodies. However, if an Omega is not in heat it is fucking painful.”

“Why do you guys mark each other?” Mat blurts out.

Marking is as you may know is when an Alpha and a Omega will bite each other hence the mark. The mark is to make claim on each other. You will be able to feel each other, sense each other and know what each other want and need. A mark is like what you humans would call a marriage, but more intense and primal.” Cassy explains.

“Okay, enough with the werewolves’ lessons.” Kai says eyeing Cassy up. “Yes” Oliver agrees. “We have a long day tomorrow we should get some rest while we can. Eric will stand guard for the first four hours, then Mat will take over for the next four hours afterwards it will be dawn and we can get on the move. “

**Author's Note:**

> In my story (pure-bloods) werewolves are born and not bitten/created. there is no loss of their humanity in their man-beast form or full wolf forms.
> 
> Female alphas have a penis but not until their aroused/ rut and can impregnate.
> 
> Werewolves have two basic forms, the feral (wolf) form, which is the natural wolf to blend in better with nature and their ancestors, then there is the anthro form, which is the bipedal werewolf man-beast form. They aren't bound by the moon they can shift whenever they want. Werewolves in human of wolf form are able to heal fast.
> 
> All Female Omegas go through heats every 28 days and can last anywhere between 4-7 days.
> 
> A heat is the time when the Omega is most fertile and ready to mate, or just hide away until the heat is over. Some Omegas will take the suppressant pill to stop their heats.
> 
> If they have an Alpha mate, the Alpha will never leave their side unless they need to get their Omega food or water. Mainly, they have sex and then rest.
> 
> They keep a watchful eye over their Omega, listening to them and caring for them. But in bed, they still are the dominate ones.  
> If an Omega has no mate, that could be dangerous to even leave the house if she isn't on the pill. They could get raped and forced into all of this, even if they protest and try to run.
> 
> A good part about this heat is that the Omega will self-lubricate and during these heats, the hormones in an Omega go all crazy. A strong scent is released during the heats, causing the Alphas to smell it and chase after the Omega.
> 
> Rut  
> are a biological thing that Alphas go through and during a rut they will be easily agitated, possessive and extremely horny because their body wants them to knot and breed. Alphas ruts are every 3 months but an omegas heat can bring on an alphas rut early.
> 
> Man Beast form (werewolf )  
> Can walk upright like a human, as well as on all fours
> 
> Body is built more like a humans and matches their anatomy for both male and female  
> Can speak human tongue clearly (their voice does not change with the transformation).
> 
> When standing (bipedal like a human), they can easily reach up to 10 feet tall  
> Very strong muscular structure, and obviously bigger than regular wolves (even on all fours)
> 
> Their faces can have character and personality. For instance, regular wolves can't wink, frown or smile  
> Werewolves can take the form of a normal every day sized wolf (fural form) to blend in, though they are still larger than an average wolf
> 
> Werewolves that belong to a pack are able to hear each other's thoughts and can mind link one another. In full wolf form this is especially how they communicate, but in their bipedal werewolf man beast form they are still able to speak in human tongue.
> 
> Mates are not chosen by the wolves but by fate of the moon goddess .A wolf can only find their mate once they are 18 or over and most wolves find their mates within a couple of years, but it not unheard of to take longer.
> 
> Puberty/Wolf Maturity  
> Those who were born as werewolves don't reach full 'wolf maturity' until they reach puberty, which is somewhere between the age of 11 and 14. When they reach that point, their body starts to change rapidly, their urges to transform start to show more and more, almost uncontrollably. At this point, they may only be able to partially shift, showing maybe only fur and fangs.  
> Werewolves grow much faster than humans, in fact, they grow 5 times faster than humans, but slow down when they get to be the size of a 4yo toddler. From there they age normally until they reach 25 from there their ageing stops as long as they continue to phase and can live 1000s of years.
> 
> Breeding/Pregnancy  
> Females can get pregnant in any form. Just like real wolves, they can have a small litter (usually two or three, but no more than four), which are born human.
> 
> A pregnancy for a female werewolf is shorter than the 9 months a human would normally have. Werewolves grow rapidly the first few years, so the gestation can be as short as 3 months or sometimes longer depending on how many babies the female is carrying.


End file.
